


Happy V-Day

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, PWP, V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мнению Гарри Уэлша, День Победы в этом баре отмечается слишком скучно. <br/>(Никаких отсылок к действительности относительно ветеранов, только образы, представленные актерами. И тем более без любого объяснения.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy V-Day

Когда Гарри в самом деле поставил колено на стол, нехорошо усмехаясь, в пабе уже было достаточно пьяных солдат – пьяных и от алкоголя, и от осознания того, что война закончилась. Но до сих пор ни один из них не вышел за пределы этого задымленного маленького помещения, погруженного в полумрак, никто из них не отказался от выпивки в честь того, что смерть неожиданно отошла от них. Каждый поздравлял друг друга, поднимал кружки с пивом или бутылками крепче, не останавливаясь, не замечая, что границы давно пройдены, что эйфория затмила любые сигналы о том, как много уже выпито. В пабе стало жарко – здесь собралась большая часть тех, кто остался от роты Изи, смешавшись в званиях и наградах, смеясь вместе с друзьями и вышестоящими командирами. Все это длилось и длилось, напитков становилось больше, а простой еды все меньше, становилось шумнее и жарче, с каждой секундой температура росла, и все давно стянули кители с молчаливого разрешения лейтенантов. Должно быть, был тот самый темный час ночи, когда город замер в попытках заснуть, по старой привычке чутко, который в пабе ощущался только ощущением замершего времени. Должно быть, это был последний раз, когда они оставались вместе в том отчаянном звании солдата, обычно не имеющем счастливого конца. Здесь еще не вспоминали девушек, будущую жизнь и планы, не обменивались адресами и телефонами, здесь бездумно, безбашенно и откровенно радовались тому, насколько они живы.   
Майка липла к телу. Гарри пошатывался – в какой-то момент нехорошо ухмыляющийся Никсон предложил ему соревнование на то, кто больше сможет выпить, а потому Уэлшу пришлось держаться до последнего. Первые бокалы давались легко – они сидели друг против друга, сражаясь взглядами – особенно легко оттого, что Винтерс, казалось, с легким интересом наблюдал за ними обоими, не прикоснувшись к выпивке больше одной кружки пива, и притом совершенно не склоняясь к званию победителя заранее. Но с каждым новым горло горело сильнее, а желудок, казалось, и вовсе растворился в огне алкоголя, но взгляд, как думал Уэлш, ничуть не затуманился. И все же его рука начала дрожать, когда он потянулся за очередным бокалом. Он не помнил, сколько прикончил бутылок вместе с Никсоном, и подумывал о том, чтобы сдаться – в конце концов, его привлекала только возможность подразнить Никсона, решив предъявить права на Винтерса, но в действительности Уэлш не собирался вставать между ними. Он просто нашел в этом идеальный способ надраться до последнего, изящный, красивый и простой – в рекордно быстрые сроки, приказывая себе сохранять ясность ума и в то же время чувствуя легкость в теле. Он поднялся из-за стола, пошатнувшись оттого, что не ощущал собственного веса и абсолютно потерял центр тяжести, но только ухмыльнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Винтерса. Сквозь завесу табачного дыма он добрался до барной стойки, расстегивая непослушными пальцами пуговицы на насквозь мокрой рубашке. Он оставил полы распахнутыми, когда потребовал у бармена воды, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить привкус любимого виски Никсона.   
Скучно, думал он, разглядывая пьяных солдат, некоторых, судя по недоверчивому виду, напоили впервые. Скучно, повторял он, когда скользил взглядом по столикам, за которыми собирались хорошие друзья. Скучно, напомнил он себе, когда провел языком по пересохшим губам – он как никто другой чувствовал ту напряженную атмосферу, после которой обязательно должно было случиться что-то неправильное и такое нужное. Скучно, и с этим он усмехнулся – в каждом из сидящих за столиком он чувствовал ту степень напряжения, которую обычно умалчивают, в каждом находил то животное желание, которое повышало температуру. Он лениво раздумывал о том, как разогнать эту подчинную правилам скуку, и каким-то шестым чувством угадал на себе тяжелый взгляд. Он поднял голову, обнаруживая едва ли державшегося на стуле Талберта, без труда распознающего его взгляд как жадный. Не соображающий, что он делает, Талберт липким взглядом изучал мокрые от пота ключицы, выступающие лишь углом над вырезом майки Уэлша, и проводил по рукам, обнаженным предплечьям с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Это подсказало Гарри отличную идею, и он повел плечами, выбирая столик получше.   
Поставив колено, он поддержал себя рукой и наконец выпрямился. Смешки среди солдат подсказали ему, что нечто подобного от него и ждали – сумасшедшего, на что можно будет списать с себя всю ответственность. О, Гарри совершенно не был против этого, ведь напряжение, по-настоящему ощутимое, давало ему свободы и сил, и черт возьми, если он не знает, что нужно каждому из этих отчаянных молодых парней. Он поднял руки к вороту рубашки, поднимая его острыми краями до края челюсти, выжидая, пока все взгляды действительно окажутся на нем. Он усмехнулся и сидящему за этим столом Спирсу, равнодушно смотревшему на него снизу вверх, и смущенному Липтону, прячащему свой взгляд. Он выбрал идеальный столик, сам того не подозревая. Достаточно одного движения – он выпрямился и прогнулся в спине, широко расставив ноги, запрокидывая голову и поднимая руки. Лениво и очень медленно он опустил их на мокрую шею, ладонями скользя по обеим сторонам к груди. Тишина нравилась ему так же, как и предсказанная реакция. Каждый хотел видеть нечто подобное, каждому нужно было по-настоящему отпустить себя, и он готов был подать пример. Ладонями он провел по влажной ткани майки, собирая ее складками, до пояса брюк и задержал руки на какое-то мгновение, прежде чем провести по паху. Чужое внимание и восхищение возбуждало его не меньше любых прикосновений, а потому он только ухмыльнулся, проводя по натянутой ткани летных штанов, не скрывающих ничего подобного. Если до того у наблюдающих за ним и были сомнения, то теперь они должны были отпасть.   
В этом была своя красота. Под чужими взглядами для Уэлша не было и вовсе никаких границ, и он опустился на колени, расстегивая манжеты и стягивая рубашку с сильных плеч. Рассеянный свет играл ему только на руку, и он, воспользовавшись непониманием, припал грудью к столу, подтягиваясь к краю и к Спирсу, чей взгляд, казалось, ничуть не изменился. Он выглядел настолько непоколебимо, что Уэлш не смог удержаться – он, сознавая всю опасность желаемого, только еще сильнее захотел этого – и он прижался губами к губам Спирса, опуская ладонь на его пояс. Найти кобуру не составляло труда, и, проведя языком по его нижней губе только раз, он уже поднимался обратно на ноги, сжимая в руках пистолет. Покрутив его в руках, он приложил холодный металл к губам и провел языком по металлическому ободку дула, не понимая, почему количество выпитого не сказывается на координации. Он владел телом даже лучше обычного – одно лишь движение бедер по малого радиуса окружности позволило ему не только удостовериться в собственном контроле, но и в том, что внимание солдат полностью принадлежит ему, и черт возьми, если оно не наполненно тем же желанием. Он провел рукой по мокрым коротким кудрям, убирая их со лба, а затем обхватил губами дуло пистолета, проверив его предохранитель. Вскинув брови на едва слышное волнение, он двинулся чуть дальше, языком проводя по металлу. Движения становятся слишком откровенными, ровно как и синхронные движения бедер, он не скрывает то, что имитирует. Облизнув губы, он опустил руку с пистолетом на живот, проводя им вверх по коже, задирая майку и перехватывая ее руками, стаскивая через голову. Жетоны тихо звякнули, снова ложась на прежнее место и холодя кожу – они никогда не нагревались достаточно. Они были необходимым атрибутом солдата… и прекрасным способом продлить представление. Каждая бусина, оттенявшая его бледную кожу, каждая пластинка выглядела на нем так же вызывающе, как и пистолет в руках, который он засунул за пояс штанов.   
Он пробегал кончиками пальцев по телу – по груди и ладонью накрывая соски, запрокидывая голову едва ли до конца, по напряженным мышцам живота к поясу. Его представление великолепно, но он вряд ли сможет довести дело до конца. Вжикнувшая в полной тишине молния показалась невероятно громким звуком, но снимать штаны он не стал, лишь оставил рассегнутыми. Если он хотел добиться этим вечером свободы каждого, ему нужен был помощник. Он мог бы получить каждого, если бы захотел, но только один удивленный и смущенный взгляд ему удалось перехватить. Взгляд дока Роу, прятавшегося в самом углу, прекрасный максимум, который Уэлш мог бы найти. Черноволосый и темноглазый доктор, скрытнее большинства здесь находящихся, с вызывающе бледными губами и нечитаемым выражением глубокого цвета глаз – он был священен для всей роты и потому подходил идеально. Гарри спрыгнул со столика, улыбаясь под одобрительный свист – многие поняли, зачем он спустился, а шум свидетельствовал о том, сколько догадок было произведено. Он ухмыльнулся еще шире, когда, проходя мимо минометчиков, он коснулся волос Мака, не поддавшегося на уловку, но вызвавшего невероятно яростную ревность у Маларки.   
Но никто не интересовал его так сильно, как Док.   
Роу был совершенно непроницаем. В нем не было желаний и потребностей, как у остальных, его нельзя было соотнести ни с кем во всей роте, и оттого вся рота хоть раз, да представляла его в самом непотребном виде – потому что это было невозможно и недосягаемо прекрасно.   
Роу, казалось, не понял его намерений даже тогда, когда Уэлш остановился перед его столиком. Он выглядел достаточно притягательно, и сам знал об этом – он был растрепанным и взъерошенным, отчасти взмокшим и таким же возбужденным, а самодовольное выражение лица срабатывало всегда. Но Роу, остававшийся все таким же наблюдающим и почти равнодушным, выглядел гораздо привлекающе – в основном за счет тайны недосягаемости, которой хранил. Роу был идеальным для того, чтобы закончить представление.   
Уэлш снова запрыгнул на стол, на этот раз оставшись сидеть на нем, лишь развернулся, поставив ботинки на скамейку по обе стороны от бедер Роу. Только тогда он заметил в темных глазах некоторое беспокойство, но оно запоздало. Гарри запустил руку в жесткие темные волосы, дожидаясь момента сопротивления, и тут же прижался к его губам, не так, как целовал Спирса, а так, как того требовал Роу – по-настоящему жадно и с долей восхищения. Он, сам не зная об этом, оставался мечтой всей роты, и Уэлшу это казалось большой загадкой. Пусть док не отвечал, Гарри наслаждался простым прикосновением губ к его губам, красневшим постепенно под прикосновением языка. Уэлш чуть развел бедра – собственное возбуждение давало о себе знать. Но к своему огромному удивлению, он едва не пропустил момент робкого ответа, незаметного почти движения навстречу его губам, и Гарри едва не застонал – это был именно тот ответ, который только мог подарить ему Роу: неуверенный, ласкающий и совершенно неумелый. Будь он впечатлительнее, он бы кончил только от этого, от склоненного к близости дока, от того, что он сумел открыть в Роу. Он бы вряд ли остановился, если бы поцелуй был настоящим, потому он ограничился только ласковым поглаживанием кончиком языка кромки его зуб и снова вернулся к губам, уверенный, что только этим можно устроить неплохое шоу.  
Только это не было шоу больше. Когда Роу осторожно положил ладони на его бедра, так, как будто вообще не знал, куда их деть, у Уэлша не осталось никаких сомнений относительно того, чего он хочет. А хотел он только дока, иррационального в своей невинности среди всех этих грубых ребят, которые никогда бы не признались в том, что имеют к своим друзьям чувства более глубокие и грязные. Роу было не место среди всей этой компании, источника того желания и напряжения, которое заставило Гарри устроить это представление. Позади него кто-то точно так же забрался на стол, отвлекая внимание, и Уэлш был этому незнакомцу благодарен. Он увлекся невинными поцелуями, не понимая, что заставляет Роу закрывать глаза в одной лишь технике, но его это гипнотизировало. Он не мог отстраниться, как не мог позволить себе углубить поцелуй – битва между потребностью и желанием, рожденным неожиданной возможностью. Он все же отстранился, понимая, что сбившееся дыхание вызывает недостаток кислорода, и едва не рассмеялся над отчасти испуганным, отчасти непонимающим выражением лица Роу. Как мог он подумать, что Гарри смог бы остановиться просто так, он, кто неосознанно появляется в каждой грязной фантазии присутствующего здесь?   
Он провел по щеке Роу, выдерживая его прямой взгляд. Пусть док ищет в этом смысл, для Уэлша это только очередная игра, пожалуй, с некоторой долей потребности сделать это, ведь он, в конце концов, принадлежал к роте Изи, а традиция роты была не только получать пулю в задницу, но и восхищаться совершенным медиком. Он поцелуем коснулся скулы Роу, другую щеку накрывая ладонью, и прижался носом к темным волосам, целуя каждый сантиметр на пути к виску. Он не был уверен, какой запах должен был соответсвовать Роу, да и все равно никогда не почувствовал его за таким количеством алкогольных паров и дыма, но то, как док склонил голову, подставляясь, накрыло его очередной волной желания. Он спрыгнул со стола, за запястья поднимая Роу, равного ему ростом, не понимающего, что Уэлш хочет от него. Он замер, когда Гарри прижался к нему на секунду всем телом, улучая быстрый поцелуй, на который Роу не успел даже ответить, а после заставил его сесть на стол, благо, тот был не очень высоким, а надавив на грудную клетку, еще и лечь. Сам он без труда оказался над доком, коленом опираясь о столешницу меж его бедер, а другим – у самого края стола. Ему было плевать на то, что все были заняты каким-то грязным шоу у дальних столиков, он не заметил бы, если бы все смотрелии на них.   
\- Юджин, - и Роу вздрогнул под ним, сводя бедра вместе и сжимая колено Уэлша. – Ты даже не представляешь, в каком виде предстаешь перед каждым из этих парней в их фантазиях, - и Роу нахмурился, не доверяя его словам. Он склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на остальных, но Гарри перехватил его пальцами за подбородок, не давая перевести взгляда. – В самых грязных фантазиях, Юджин, и без костюма медсестры, уж поверь мне, - он провел языком по линии нижней челюсти. – Все в тебе заставляет их думать о самых непотребных вещах, - он провел кончиками пальцев по скулам, сбиваясь на горячий шепот. – Твои глаза лучше всего в экстазе, совсем черными, и бог знает кто готов и что для этого сделать, а заставить тебя покраснеть – невозможно, но притягательно – это разве что цель жизни, - и он уткнулся лбом в лоб дока, отлично понимая, что его слова удерживают внимание Роу. Он все еще медик, он все еще внимательно воспринимает информацию. И от этой покорности он еще более желанен. – Никто во всей роте не может представить тебя на коленях, - он расстегнул верхние пуговицы на кителе Роу, ничем не отличавшемся от его собственного. Под ним не было майки, и это было секретом, достойным свести с ума – он скользнул языком по открывшейся бледной коже между полами кителя, не расстегивая его до конца. – Потому твои губы имеют смелость представлять лишь в поцелуях, - Роу закусил губу, недоверчиво разглядывая его лицо. – Но отсосать тебе – это совершенно точно та услуга, на которую согласиться каждый, - и его ладонь накрыла пах Роу. Он стянул с плеч Роу китель, обнажая грудную клетку, сильные плечи и едва заметные шрамы на груди. Каждый он исследовал языком и губами – кажется, это единственный способ заставить Гарри замолчать – и только после этого он снова вернул ладонь к бедрам, сжимая сквозь ткань возбужденный член чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы. У него самого оставалось не так много терпения, и потому он зашептал еще быстрее, целуя ключицы. – У большинства отказывает воображение, стоит им только представить тебя рядом, - он притянул руку Роу к губам, языком касаясь центра ладони. Длинные пальцы неуверенно согнулись, прижимаясь к его губам и подбородку, и ему оставалось лишь отстраненно подумать, что восхищенный доком больше, чем Гарри, вряд ли успел закончить до того, как кончит сам. Док устало запрокинул голову – для него это был единственный способ отпустить себя и признать,что он далек от ангельского образа, и Уэлш был загипнотизирован его шеей. Он целовал кадык, каждую мышцу, проступавшую совсем не так, как у любого другого нормального человека. Роу сглотнул, и язык Уэлша последовал за дернувшимся кадыком, оставляя влажную полосу на шее. Он лихорадочно целовал грудную клетку, отстраненно слушая шум вокруг, чьи-то споры и оживленное внимание, и любой брошенный на них взгляд заставлял его самого гореть изнутри. Языком он обвел каждый из сосков, губами сжимая их и разжимая, спускался ниже, к линиям едва ли выступающего пресса, до пояса штанов. Только тогда он поймал ответ Роу – док выгнулся навстречу его поцелуям, выгнулся, прижимаясь животом к обнаженной груди и жетонам Уэлша, шептал что-то неразорчивое в рот Уэлша, целующего его слишком сильно. Его руки обхватили шею Гарри, и он провел ладонью по рельефу мышц плеча и предплечья, понимая, что у него нет времени на прочие ласки. Роу посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, бог знает почему ему не нужно было спрашивать, зачем Уэлш делает это, и взгляд его темных глаз остановился на губах Гарри – док обладал удивительной проницательностью.   
Может быть, на них смотрели. Гарри нечего было скрывать – ни своего тела, которым он гордился, ни своего желания, потому что у него единственного хватило смелости потребовать у дока близости. Он счел бы это некоторым видом медицинской помощи. Он провел языком вдоль проступающих тазовых костей, стаскивая штаны ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить его возбужденный член. Он был бы рад продлить исследование, но его собственные бедра были давно напряжены, сдерживаемые от порывов прижаться к бедрам дока, потому он провел рукой лишь раз или два, от головки до основания, вслушиваясь в тихие гортанные стоны Роу, неожиданно прерывавшие слова, произнесенные низким срывающимся голосом на французском языке. Роу взмок, и теперь его кожа влажно блестела в отсветах ламп, очерчивая и без того совершенную фигуру. Гарри, проведя по его животу напоследок ладонью, обхватил губами головку, отчаянно вслушиваясь в тихое бормотание. Роу отзывался так, словно его не касались слишком много времени. Рисковал ли этот опыт стать первым? Уэлш обвел языком головку, сдвигая губы вперед, прижимая языком вены. Если это так, то он постарается, чтобы это запомнилось. Он обвел ствол ладонью вслед за губами, выпуская член изо рта полностью Облизнув губы, он пожалел, что не видел, разве что, выражения лица Дока, обычно флегматичного. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в его волосы, заставляли его вернуться к прерванному занятию. Ему хватило нескольких движений головой, прежде чем Роу, срываясь на шепот и закрывая лицо локтем, выгнулся в его руках последний раз.   
Гарри застегивал его ремень, когда Роу перехватил его рукой за запястье. Он спрыгнул на пол, увлекая за собой Уэлша в коридор позади барной стойки, к дверям в нежилые сейчас комнаты. В полумраке коридора Роу притянул его к себе, прошептав на ухо с совершенно заметным акцентом:  
\- Я хочу знать обо всем, - и Уэлш усмехнулся, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи , прижимая его своим телом к стене. Он поднялся поцелуями до середины шеи.   
\- Каждый мечтал бы трахнуть тебя, - и он прижался пахом к его сведенным бедрам, подтверждая слова собственным возбуждением. – Может быть, еще с Токкоа, - он локтем оперся о стену, другой рукой проводя по боку вверх к ребрам под тканью кителя. – Только чтобы увидеть тебя обнаженным и просящим о большем, потому что подчинить тебя невозможно, ровно как и заставить просить, - Роу следил за его взглядом, направленным на каждый покрасневший участок тела дока. – Только чтобы увидеть, как ты запрокидываешь голову, - и он оставил след от зубов под кадыком, в самом деле заставляя его запрокинуть голову. – Только чтобы увидеть, насколько потемнеют твои глаза, - он коленом развел бедра Роу, руками проводя от ягодиц к коленям, заставляя его поднять ноги и перенести весь свой вес между стеной и шеей Уэлша. – Только чтобы услышать, как ты сбиваешься на чужой язык, - он рывком расстегнул его штаны, стягивая до лодыжек, и проводя обратно по внутренней стороне голени и бедра, чтобы снова вернуть его ноги в недавнее положение. Стянуть его собственные штаны оказалось почти невозможным, тем более что его руки придерживали бедра Роу. Одной рукой он перехватил дока за талию, а другой расстегнул ширинку своих штанов, поднимая взгляд на Роу тогда, когда руки дока неожиданно помогли ему потянуть штаны вниз по бедрам. Теперь его член прижимался к животу Роу, изо всех сил держащегося за его шею.   
И черт возьми, если он собирался возражать или не понимал, что происходит.   
Он провел пальцами по губам Роу, теряясь в догадках, поощряет ли его взгляд или осуждает. Но стоило языку дока скользнуть по его пальцам, как любые догадки исчезли за ненадобностью. Достаточно выждав, он заменил пальцы собственными губами, на этот раз углубляя поцелуй безо всяких сомнений. Роу отвечал увереннее, занятый попытками понять технику поцелуя Гарри, и тот бесприпятственно коснулся пальцами входа. Роу усмехнулся, не отрываясь от поцелуя – не было большего преимущества, чем секс с медиком. Он расслабился, замедлив поцелуй и сбиваясь с найденного ритма, когда Гарри ввел один палец, не встретив никакого сопротивления, добавил второй. Он жалел, что ему не хватает рук, чтобы одновременно направлять Роу в поцелуе, сжимая его черные волосы, и совершенно забывал об этом тогда, когда подготовка не требовалось – каким-то образом док расслабился ровно настолько, что без сопротивления для проверки впустил и третий палец. Роу отстранился от него, тяжело дыша – он в самом деле чуть заметно покраснел, скулами, щеками и шеей. Уэлш поставил бы что угодно на то, что док закроет глаза еще перед тем, как он медленно войдет в него, но вместо этого Роу даже не думал отводить взляда. Он смотрел на Гарри все то время, что потребовалось, чтобы кое-как слюной увлажнить член и направить его, смотрел, чуть прищурившись, когда Уэлш направлял самого себя, и закрыл глаза только тогда, когда Гарри медленно вошел наполовину. Он переждал, пока Роу выдохнет и расслабиться снова в его руках – напряженные бедра под его ладонями дрожали. Он ждал какого угодно сигнала, но не встречного движения бедер, совпавшего с открывшимися глазами – и теперь Роу смотрел на него сверху вниз, макушкой касаясь стены, с полуоткрытыми покрасневшими губами. Осторожно войдя до конца, Гарри подался назад, надеясь, что он сможет угадать с первого раза – стоило ему поменять угол, как Роу издал стон, такой же низкий, как и его привычный тихий голос, такой же глубокий и завораживающий. В этом Гарри потерялся. Он двигался все быстрее и быстрее, до боли сжимая его бедра и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно – у него не было рук, чтобы коснуться вновь возбужденного члена Роу. Вместо этого он прижимался влажным от пота животом к животу Роу, прислушиваясь к ласкающему французскому языку, на котором он говорил что-то, одному ему известное. Он был открыт и напряжен, просил большего – ровно так, как звучала бы любая фантазия относительно его, но это был бы не Роу, если бы одного раза – да и скольких вообще – чтобы понять, почему она мысль о нем завораживает. Даже сейчас, вжимая его в стену, смягчая каждый толчок, входя в него, полностью возбужденного и лишенного какой-либо защиты неизвестности, он оставался желанным. Он оставался возбуждающим контрастом черного и белого, лишь с примесью красного там, где кровь соизволила прилить к коже, он все еще обладал невероятной силы голосом, рождавшим приглушенные стоны, и все еще не поддавался и не нуждался ни в ком больше, хотя прямо сейчас предпочел позицию снизу.   
Уэлш не смог бы долго продержаться и без остального, каждое движение отдавалось все нарастающим напряженим, отдающим в спину, рождало дрожь ожидания, а любой скорости казалось мало. Он едва успел провести языком по груди Роу, отвлекаясь, когда услышал случайно и свое имя с французским акцентом, гортанное «р», которое подействовало на него лучше, чем бешеный ритм. Он кончил, не задумываясь о том, будет ли второй раз. Он осторожно вышел, давая себе передохнуть несколько мгновений, понимая, что удовлетворенное желание принесло ему больше удовольствия и полностью затмило алкогольную власть над телом. Отпустив дока, он снова усмехнулся, помогая ему поправлять одежду.   
\- С днем победы, - шепнул он на ухо Роу, возвращаясь в задымленный зал в поисках собственной майки.


End file.
